In Sickness & In Darkness: A PamilaVader Fanfiction
by TheLastUnicorn123
Summary: Non-canon/AU: Pamila is haunted by a past life & her love for Vader starts a new chapter. However, Pamila's sense of morality clashes with her loyalty to Vader. Seeking answers in a past long gone, can she ignore her conscience in order to be loyal to the man she loves? Or will she betray him for the greater good? Sequel to Vulnerable: A Darth Vader Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Present Day: Imperial Palace**

 _This is the part where I say something,_ Pamila mused to herself as she stared blankly at a kneeling Vader. The shiny ring in front of her did not help ease her stunned silence. It wasn't just her mouth that was frozen. No thoughts moved through her brain, her lungs refused to breathe, and her body was a statue. The one thought Pamila did have was not pleasant.

 _This is how rabbits react before foxes eat them!_

She cringed. It wasn't a good sign to be thinking about predator/prey relationships in the middle of a proposal.

"Pamila?" Vader voiced again, his unmasked eyes becoming concerned. Pamila inhaled loudly, her eyes beginning to dart around the room as if looking for an escape. What should she do? What should she say?

That's when she saw her.

Standing directly behind Vader was a blue specter of a young woman. She was dressed in what looked like a hospital gown with long dark hair falling over her shoulders. Her dark eyes were wide with alarm as she stared unblinkingly at Pamila. Pamila stifled a scream. Images raced through her mind. She remembered her dreams from weeks back. Dreams of weird robots and hospital beds. Of the red-haired British gentleman standing beside her holding a baby in his arms. Her baby….

Padme's baby!

As Pamila realized she was staring at the ghost of her possible former self, Padme looked down at Vader kneeling on the floor, then back at Pamila. She nodded and mouthed one word: _Yes!_

"You want me to say yes?" Pamila accidentally asked Padme out loud. Realizing what she did, Pamila cringed and touched a hand to her lips.

Vader followed Pamila's gaze and looked over his shoulder. As he did, the image of Padme vanished. Seeing nothing, Vader looked at Pamila again, his eyebrows forming a quizzical arch.

"Of course I want you to say yes," he replied. His eyes began turning yellow once more. Pamila knew his rage was returning.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to…never mind… it's not important. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?" Pamila muttered as she began hyperventilating.

Vader moved to sit beside her on the bed. He was about to wrap his arm around her, but hesitated, "What's happening? Is it something I did?"

"No! No!" Pamila protested, then thought about his abusive kiss earlier "No…maybe…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore!"

Pamila was in full rant mode now. She got up and paced in front of a confused Vader, "How many women can say their potential future husband is some dark space warrior? And how many of those women have witnessed the man they love kill five people? And then, as a cherry on top, have him propose to her a half hour later? I bet there's not even a Venn Diagram for those categories! I'm just a singular dot in a sea of crazy!"

The yellow that was filling Vader's eyes disappeared. They turned soft blue as he placed his gloved hands on his thighs, staring at the floor. "You are right, Pamila."

"Your damn right I'm right!" Pamila scoffed, then crinkled her forehead. "What am I right about?"

"Everything," Vader admitted. He got up and moved toward Pamila. He went to touch her cheek, but she flinched. He sighed and dropped his hand in defeat. "I am sorry. I never took the time to see the situation through your eyes. Now that I am, I see why you are terrified. Your life has changed completely and your future is unclear. And here I am demanding you stay to fix my broken soul."

Vader closed the ring box and tossed it on the bed. His gaze avoided Pamila's, "I will speak with Piett and arrange for a transport to send you back to Earth. Until then, I suggest we don't see each other, for if we do, I won't be strong enough to let you leave."

Tears welled in Pamila's eyes.

 _Goddamn this man! How can I be totally furious with him one moment, then want to kiss his face the next?_

Vader didn't look at her. He turned on his heels and went to put on his mask. Pamila watched him, seeing a blue flicker in the corner of her eye. She glanced over and saw Padme again. The petite brunette stood stiff and mouthed the same word, except this time she was more demanding: _Yes!_

Vader unsealed the bedroom door. The moment was fading…

"Wait!" Pamila involuntarily cried out.

 _Shit! What am I doing? Am I doing what I think I'm doing? Oh, god I'm stupid!_

Vader halted in the middle of the doorway. He stared straight ahead, refusing to look at her, "You don't know how hard-"

"Just shut up and come back here!" Pamila interrupted him. Her arms shook. Fear, rage, and excitement mingled in her heart. She knew what she had to do. She didn't know _how_ she knew or _why_ she should do it, just that it had to be done.

Vader paused, deciding if he should obey her commands. Finally, he walked back to her. His shoulders were no longer rolled back with an air of confidence. Instead, they were slouched and his boots seemed to drag on the floor, like a child about to be scolded by his mother.

Pamila waited for Vader to stand in front of her. She then bent over the bed to grab the black ring box. She fiddled with it in her hand. For being so small, it carried a lot of weight. Not pounds or ounces, but significance. Accepting or declining the piece of metal in that box would alter Pamila's life forever. God knows that's all she could think about!

Then she thought of happier times. Times with Vader in her tiny apartment when her biggest concern was hiding her dirty laundry from him. When he would hold her on the couch and stroke her hair as she fell asleep. She thought of how he risked his life to rescue her. How he ran through a burning, exploding building to save her from the clutches of a madman, and how he jumped off the roof to get her to safety. He never hesitated. He risked life and limb to save her, never once asking for anything in return.

That was the man behind the mask. The true man. The Emperor could try to destroy that spark, but Pamila would fight for it. She would fight for Vader.

Her chest filled with renewed confidence. She grabbed one of Vader's hands and placed the box inside of it. Vader looked at his hand, then into Pamila's eyes.

She gulped and nodded, "Try again. This time, leave out the painful kissing and invisible bondage."

Vader was about to kneel when Pamila placed a hand on his chest to stop him. She wrapped her fingers around the brim of his helmet and lifted it off his head. Placing it gently on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck to remove his mask. She expected him to stop her, but he just stood there, accepting her actions.

She slowly peeled the mask away from his face, afraid she might do something wrong. Once his mask was completely off, Pamila could see tears glistening on his face. His lips quivered as his walls crumbled.

Pamila laid his mask on the bed, "Perfect! Ok, now go."

Smiling hesitantly, Vader got on one knee and opened the black box. Even though she had already seen the ring, it still took Pamila's breath away. And the man holding it made her heart race.

"Pamila Jenkins," Vader began, Pamila reveling in the sound of his natural voice. "I may not be able to offer you much, but you have my love. You've had it the moment we met and you'll have it even if you refuse this ring. I love you more than I have any right to. Pamila, will you marry me?"

Now it was Pamila's turn to be domineering. She got on her knees and cupped Vader's face with her hands. She kissed him deeply, pushing herself against him. He moaned as she moves to his cheeks and left little pecks along his jaw.

"Pamila," Vader tried to say between groans. "Is that a yes?"

Pamila pulled away and blushed, "Yes! Of course!"

She moved in to kiss him again, but he placed a gloved finger on her lips. He gingerly lifted the diamond ring from its cushion. Pamila gasped as he lifted her left hand and slid the silvery ring down her finger. It fit perfectly. Once it was settled on her hand, Vader kissed her fingers.

"Lady Vader. My sweet Lady Vader," he brushed some hair back behind her ears, his voice becoming a growl. "Finally, you are mine."

His lips were upon hers. The roughness he demonstrated before was returning. He threw the empty box loudly against the wall. With his hands now free, he hoisted Pamila by the waist and tossed her onto the bed. She squeaked as she hit the mattress. Soon his weight rested on top of her. His kisses stung her lips so much, she almost didn't notice the hem of her dress climbing up her legs.

Almost.

Vader still dominating her mouth, Pamila glanced down and saw his gloved hands pushing the skirt of her dress up, gathering it in a bundle that rested on her abdomen.

She squirmed. She knew what was coming. Granted, she was not an innocent, but her experience was limited to a single one-night stand with a nerdy guy who only lasted a couple of minutes. He had the time of his life while she was left severely underwhelmed. He sparked nothing in her, but Vader? Oh, he made her burn in a way she never felt before. It wasn't like she never imagined being intimate with him, but was she ready?

Pamila pushed against his biceps, trying to make him stop. "Vader…Please…Wait…"

A growl emanated from his throat. He then tilted his head and bit her neck. She gasped, bucking her hips against his. It hurt, but in the most enjoyable way. He sucked on the mark, ensuring that it would leave a bruise.

"I have been waiting," He mumbled into the waves of her hair. "Waiting is nothing but a waste."

He moved to push the straps of her dress off her shoulders. As he did, someone cleared their throat behind him.

Both Pamila and Vader sat upright, their eyes alert. Standing in the doorway was the Emperor. His yellow teeth smiled under the shade of his hood. A chuckle built in his throat.

"I see you two have reconciled. How lovely."

Vader stood in front of Pamila, blocking her exposed state from the Emperor, "What is it, my Master?"

Pamila cringed as she straightened her dress. She hated how loyal Vader was to Palpatine.

The Emperor smirked as he watched Pamila make herself presentable, "Meet me in the Throne Room once you have…finished. I have a surprise to share with you."

Pamila grimaced. The Emperor's last surprise was an execution.

Vader had the same worry, "What kind of surprise, Master?"

"The ultimate surprise," the Emperor purred. "The finalization of Project Stardust."

 ** _*Moriarty appears on your screen. He slowly turns to face the camera and smacks his lips* Did you miss me?_**

 ** _OOOOOOOH! I missed these two crazy lovebirds and I missed you guys & dolls! I'm back! _**

**_I'm sorry Vader is a bit Beta in this chapter and not his usual Alpha self. However, for most of this scene, being an Alpha would have scared Pamila and she would've packed her bags faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ;)_**

 ** _It felt good to take a break. For a little while, Vader/Pamila were a little too stuck in my head and they needed to get out. But now I'm ready to go and ready to write more about this crazy little thing called love! : )_**

 ** _Unicorn kisses for everyone!_**

 ** _PS: If you want to check out my Young Palpatine fanfiction "Allure of Evil Charms", I would be most grateful!_**

 ** _More unicorn kisses!_**

 ** _(I think I had too much coffee. Can someone please take the espresso machine away?!)_**


	2. Holiday Update :)

Hello lovely readers :) I am just here to say that I will be unable to update any new chapters to this story for a week :P I am in Washington right now and will be living in a rustic cabin with no wifi (I am now in a mcdonalds with sketchy wifi :P) I am here celebrating the holidays with my family. Please know I am NOT quitting these stories, i love them sooo much and want to keep going, I just thought it fair to you guys to let you know the situation :)

Have a joyful winter season and a happy new year!

PS: When I posted In Sickness & In Darkness, My first darth vader fic , Vulnerable, got 646 views in one day! Holy Moly! That means alot to me! It means people came back and probably re-read my first story :) Thank you sooo much :) You're the tops!


	3. Chapter 2

**_I feel like I need to apologize in advance for many things: P First off, I am soooooooooooo sorry for the wait! The holidays were crazy & when I got home, I had to prepare for my final semester of college. Plus I got a new job that keeps me pretty busy. Also, I want to apologize that this isn't the best chapter I have ever written: P I have had zero motivation to write, Pamila & Vader weren't cooperating, and my mind has felt so foggy recently. So last night, I sat my butt down & wrote this, feeling guilty for keeping you guys waiting. It kind of sucks just because I wanted to post something. ANYTHING! So, my deepest apologies : ( I just hope that you may find some merit in it._**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Present Day: Imperial Palace**

Vader could not keep his emotions in check. At first, he was disheartened by Pamila's reluctance to accept his proposal and was crushed at the thought she may return to Earth. However, he was soon elated when Pamila called out to him and accepted the life he offered her. Seeing the ring on her finger, knowing that she belonged to him pushed Vader over the edge. The kisses she gave him were not enough. He wanted to touch her and claim her in a way he hadn't done in decades…

But she tried to stop him, leaving him confused and disappointed.

She agreed to be his wife. Why would she want to delay intimacy with him? Was she afraid he would not be a gentle lover? That perhaps his violent nature would be extended within the confines of the bedroom? Or perhaps she was simply disgusted by his visage and the thought of seeing the rest of his burned body sickened her? Either way, Vader wanted to prove her wrong.

Despite her meek protests, Vader wanted to continue. Desires he had denied for twenty years rushed through his veins. He wanted to show her that there was no other man for her. Only _he_ could protect her. Only _he_ could give her the love she deserves. She may have been scared at first, but soon, he would have her begging him not to stop…

Then his Master interrupted them. Catching Vader exploring the body of his new lover. And now he had a new surprise in store. Vader dreaded going to see what his Master had planned.

Vader picked up his helmet and mask, carefully re-attaching them to his head. His loud, mechanical breathing quickly filled the room. He looked back at Pamila. She pushed the hem of her dress back down her legs, then absent-mindedly rubbed the bite mark he left on her neck. Her eyes were red and watery.

Vader sighed. He couldn't do anything right when it came to Pamila.

Pamila caught him staring at her. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile.

"Allergies," she murmured. She stood, straightened her dress one last time, and walked toward the door. "Let's go see what the Emperor is up too."

Before she could open the door, Darth Vader cut her off and gently placed his hands on her biceps, "I would prefer if you stayed here, Pamila."

Pamila looked up at him wide-eyed, "You don't want me to go with you?"

"That is not what I said," Vader corrected her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Nothing makes me happier than knowing you're beside me. However, this has been a long and trying day for you. I would feel at ease knowing you were here, resting and…recovering from some of the traumatic events of today."

Pamila looked down, considering his words, then looked into his mask. A smile graced her face, "It hasn't been all bad."

Vader looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. No, it was not all bad. However, he had yet to forgive himself for killing those prisoners in front of Pamila or for his roughness toward her afterward. He grimaced at the sight of bruises forming on her jaw and neck, knowing he was the cause. She deserved some time to recuperate. Besides, Vader didn't think she was ready to learn about Project Stardust…

He gently rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone, "You have made this one of the best days of my life. When I return, I promise I will show you just how grateful I am. Until then, I insist that you take care of yourself and leave the Emperor's surprise to me."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll be here."

Vader gave her cheek one last caress, "Thank you. I shall return soon."

He turned on his heels and unsealed the door, closing it behind him as he exited. As he walked toward the Throne Room, he let out a relieved sigh. Despite all the horrors Pamila had suffered that day, at least she was still willing to listen to him. At least he hadn't betrayed all of her trust. It would take time, but he vowed to build up her trust for him, perhaps reaching the same level of faith she had in him back on Earth.

He would do everything in his power to ensure she wouldn't regret becoming Lady Vader.

After a brisk walk through the fancy hallways of the palace, Vader walked through the double doors of the Throne Room. As the Royal Guards led him into the room, Vader's body went rigid. Standing before the Emperor were two men: The ambitious Director Krennic and traitorous Grand Moff Tarkin.

The Moff responsible for leading Willmeif to Pamila. Responsible for her capture and torture at the hands of those thugs.

It took all of Vader's willpower not to go into a blind rage.

The doors closed with a thud. All two men turned to look at the noise, spotting Vader in the process. The bump in Krennic's throat slid down his neck nervously as he gulped. Tarkin glared at the Sith Lord through narrowed eyes. His face turned red as he clenched his hands behind his back.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine called out. "Where is your bride-to-be?"

"Resting," Vader answered simply, not wanting to elaborate.

The room went silent. Krennic's face crinkled with confusion. Tarkin did a double-take between Vader and the Emperor, his eyes full of shock, "Bride? You can't be serious!"

Vader turned to look directly at Tarkin. He placed his hands on his hips, allowing his cape to spread out behind him, making himself look more intimidating, "Is there a problem, Grand Moff?"

Tarkin shot him a look but remained silent. Krennic was the one to step forward. Vader rolled his eyes as the director approached him. Krennic was little more than a glory hound, willing to rub the back of any Imperial while secretly waiting for an opportunity to strike. The Emperor didn't mind behavior like this within the ranks of the Empire. In fact, he encouraged it. Vader found it appalling. It was cowardice. Power should not be gained from the shadows via schemes and manipulations. If one wanted power, they should stand proud and fight for it. Prove their worth.

Krennic stood more than an arms-length away from Vader, trying to look confident while he eyed the Lightsaber on Vader's belt. Vader could see the struggle for composure in Krennic's eyes.

"Congratulations, Lord Vader," Krennic said with slight bow at the waist. "Is it the young woman you met outside the Outer Rim?"

Vader looked at him, keeping his voice emotionless "Yes, Pamila is to be my wife."

Tarkin rolled his eyes and snorted, pacing in front of the Emperor.

Krennic smiled, then shook his head, "It is terrible what she went through with those Rebels. My apologies, Lord Vader. Truly! Give my best to Pamila."

Vader tensed, not liking another man using her given name so liberally, "Lady Vader, Director."

Krennic blushed and gave a nod of his head, "Of course. My apologies."

"May we continue on with our discussion?" Tarkin exclaimed, making a dramatic motion with his arm.

The Emperor rose from his Throne, walking among Vader and the others, "Yes, I believe the Director was talking about gas leaks within the weapon. What did Galen Erso propose?"

… … … … …

As the door sealed itself after Vader left, Pamila couldn't hold back the whirlwind inside of her. For the third time that day, she collapsed on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to find her emotional bearings. She looked at the ring resting on her finger…

She was to be a married woman…

Wife to the enforcer of the Empire…

How could her heart feel so full yet so broken? The sensation of Vader's kiss mingled with the sight of his murderous rage. The screams of his victims played in Pamila's mind when he laid her on his bed. How could she want to hold him close to her yet yearn to run away from his embrace?

 _Is this how a Mob Wife feels?_

Pamila shook her head, picking herself up. She doubted her new title as Lady Vader would allow her to cry on the floor like a toddler. She wandered around the room, realizing she never got a chance to explore it. Soon, she found the door to a spacious bathroom. It was sterile white and devoid of any personal charms. Pamila didn't care. A hot bath was just what she needed to cope with this crazy day. She locked the bathroom door and turned on the hot water to fill the tub, removing her clothes the water splattered on the porcelain.

Her image shown in the mirror. She cringed. For the past few days at Vader's fortress, she had been actively avoiding her own reflection. Pamila didn't want to see the scars Willmeif left on her body. The emotional scars were bad enough. Now she saw the deep carving marks strewn all over her naked body, seeming to mock her. Mocking her with the memory of knives severing flesh, slaps against cheeks, and boots breaking bones.

She wasn't sad for her vanity. Vader, for all his good and bad qualities, was not a stereotypically attractive man. She doubted he would care about her outer appearance, just like she cared little for his. Pamila was sad because the scars were another reminder of how much her life had changed in such a short time…and how it would never be the same again.

Vader changed everything.

 _Stop thinking! You're only going to make it worse for yourself!_

Once the tub was filled with steamy water, Pamila lowered herself in. She cursed as her shins hurt. Scars looked like white branches where bone fragments once punctured delicate skin. Pamila doubted they would ever fully heal. No matter how much she rested or how often Vader obsessively tended to her, the pain would never go away. The trauma stained her.

Pushing her hair back, she leaned into the water's warm depths, letting her entire body soak. Her face remained blissfully above the water, her mind trying to drift into happier thoughts.

She drifted…

The pains of the past becoming blurred images…

A strange sense of calm took over her…

"Hello, Pamila."

Pamila's eyes shot open. She gasped when she realized she was no longer naked in the bathtub. She was in a blue dress standing on the stone walkway of some big, country estate. Standing before her was Padme, dressed in a pastel yellow and pink dress that reminded Pamila of a seashell. They both stood in front of a shimmering lake which was surrounded by green mountains and singing birds.

Padme smiled at the strange expression on Pamila's face, "Confused?"

"Uh, yeah, I gotta few questions: Where are we? Why are you here? If you're past me, am I technically talking to myself? How are we able to talk now? Why did you encourage me to say yes to Vader? Why…"

Padme lifted up her delicate hands to silence Pamila, "Easy. That's more than a few questions and we don't have that much time. I can't explain how I am doing this. It involves powers that I don't fully understand. We are in a memory I have of my family's lake house many years ago. As to why I'm here, well, I guess I should just start from the beginning. Let me tell you about our past…"

And she did. She told her everything as quickly as possible Padme told Pamila of Anakin and her love for him. She explained his gradual fall to the Dark Side and how Palpatine manipulated him, eventually turning him into Darth Vader. Pamila learned that Padme was pregnant with twins. She never told Anakin about the twins because she wanted it to be a happy surprise from him. Padme barely managed to give birth to the twins before she died.

"Luke," Pamila muttered under her breath. "Luke and Leia. Those are your children!"

Padme smiled, "I see you are more Force Sensitive than I ever was. Yes, those are _our_ children."

Pamila vigorously shook her head, "Uh-uh, I didn't give birth to them."

Padme giggled a soft laugh, "They may not be your blood, but they are children of your soul. Both yours and mine. They are your responsibility now. That's one of the reasons I encouraged you to accept Ani's…I mean Vader's proposal. There are dark times ahead for them…they will need a mother's love if they are to survive."

Pamila shook her head, "This is insane. I can't do this. It's too much…"

Padme looked at Pamila sympathetically then took a gentle hold of her hands, "Yes, you can. I have been inside you your entire life! I know all the strength you hold inside of yourself. You are a survivor with a good heart. I wasn't strong enough to handle Anakin's dark side, but _you_ are. You can bring him back, remind him who he really is. You can protect our family in a way I never could!"

Pamila cried, looking down on the ground, "I don't feel ready."

Padme nodded, "I was always so sure of myself. I thought I knew the right way to handle things. But I was wrong. You may doubt yourself, but you are open-minded to new ideas. New strategies. However, you still hold tight to your morals. You are what Vader needs. I have always known there is good in him, now it's up to you to draw it out. I believe in you."

With that said, Padme touched Pamila's cheek softly. When she did, Pamila felt herself fly backward as if being pulled by a rope. Pamila jerked as he soul re-entered her body. She heaved heavily as she looked around, finding herself back in the bathtub as if nothing happened.

Something touched her shoulder.

Pamila flinched and raised her hands, ready to fight. A gloved hand caught her wrist. Pamila sighed in relief when she saw it was Vader.

"Calm down," he voiced deeply. "You are safe."

Pamila sighed again, placing a wet hand on his, trying to convince herself that she truly was safe.

"Sorry. Just a bad dream."

His masked face nodded, "Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled at him meekly, "Just let me finish up here. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He stared at her, seeming to doubt her wellbeing. Luckily, he didn't argue. He cupped her cheek before walking out of the room.

Pamila splashed water on her face, hoping that would help ease her thumping heart. Hoping it would prepare for what she might have to do when she entered that bedroom…

It didn't.

She shook her head as she let the water drain.

"This day is getting worse all the time."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Present Day: Imperial Palace**

Vader paced in the bedroom, waiting for Pamila to appear from the bathroom. He was trying to figure out a way to make Pamila feel better. Something the could make up for the chaos of the day. Pamila had been brought so low and his treatment of her earlier did not help.

She was so vulnerable…

A thought flashed through Vader's mind: Perhaps it would be beneficial if he allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of her. Let her feel as if she was regaining some power.

Vader sighed. He didn't relish the thought of being in a less-than-empowered state, but this was for Pamila's benefit. He needed to let her know that he was still the man she knew on Earth. He needed to show her that she had some power over him.

With that in mind, Vader checked to make sure the room was sealed and full of oxygen. He removed his helmet and mask, resolving himself to his plan. He then took off his gloves, revealing the silver metal of his hands. From there, he detached his chest plate and placed it on a nearby table along with his suit's control panel. He removed his Sith sash before finishing with his tunic, allowing himself to be exposed from the waist up. Of course, Vader freed himself from the confines of his suite whenever he had to go into his Bacta-Tank, but that was only in front of droids and royal guards.

This was different. Now scars, burns, and metal arms would be exposed to the woman he loved. She would see the light from machines implanted in his chest to regulate his breath and heartbeat. She would see the weak man he truly was. Vader feared that if she saw him like this, she would call the marriage off and run back to Earth. That she would refuse his monstrous, mechanical form.

Vader shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen. Pamila was a good woman. She wasn't shallow and only cared about his character. However, Vader knew his character left something to be desired…

Vader wasn't allowed any more time to think. Soon the bathroom door opened, catching Vader off guard. He turned swiftly toward the noise, fighting the urge to grab his Lightsaber. However, his heart flat-lined when Pamila emerged wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around her tiny frame.

Vader sucked in a breath. _Force have mercy!_

Her blonde hair was draped over one shoulder, messy and wavy after drying. The towel hugged her perfectly, subtly showing her curves. The Dark Lord wanted to take hold of those round hips and pull her close to him, but he reminded himself that it was Pamila's turn to take control.

Vader's eyes trailed down to her legs. They were so long and delicate. They seemed to glow underneath the warm light of the room. She tucked one of her shins behind the other in an attempt to hide some of her scars from him. Oh, if she only knew how alluring her imperfections were to him! He had seen her bare form before when he healed her, but now the circumstances had changed. This was no longer medical. It was love.

She caught sight of him, her blue eyes growing even bigger. Vader thought she may run, but instead, the corners of her mouth pulled back into a smile. Her eyes sparkled as she bit her lower lip.

Pamila looked down at herself, "Sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear. Plus, the other dress is a little worse for wear."

Vader didn't respond. He slowly walked toward her. He kept his movements subtle, trying not to look imposing. When he stood in front of her, he saw her mouth part and heard her breath quiver. He could feel fear and excitement gathering in her core. She was uneasy yet eager to find out what would happen next.

Pamila slowly raised her hands, about to touch his bare chest, but stopped herself. She looked up at him, silently asking for permission. Vader carefully grabbed her wrists with his metal hands and placed her palms on his chest. He tried to keep calm despite the sensation of Pamila's soft hands touching his damaged skin. It had been so long since he felt the touch of another. He feared he may break underneath her gentle caresses.

She gasped as he released her hands, allowing her free reign over him. Pamila tenderly traced her fingers along the edges of old scars. Her hand trailed down his muscular abdomen before climbing toward his bicep. She looked at the scars on his arm, then shifted her glance to the fresh scars Willmeif had given her. Seeing this, Vader traced her scars with his fingers. She moaned under the coolness of his metal touch.

"Beautiful," Vader spoke under his breath. "Truly beautiful."

Pamila smiled timidly, "Th-thank you. B-but I'm… not s-sure what to d-do. I don't think I c-can..."

"Don't think," Vader whispered. "Just feel. That is all you have to do. As much as you are mine, _I_ am _yours._ You have a hold on me. It both strengthens & weakens me."

Pamila's shyness began to melt. She smirked at him, snaking her arms around his waist as she giggled, "I never knew Lord Vader had weaknesses."

Vader returned her smirk, "Only the one, which he treasures beyond measure. He would do anything for her."

"Anything?" Pamila inquired with a smile and an arched eyebrow. "That is a hefty promise. I would like to meet the woman who could wrangle that kind of loyalty from such a mighty warrior."

Vader looked down to the ground, "She is perfect. However, he is not."

Pamila cupped both of his cheeks with her hands. She ran her thumbs along his scared cheekbones as she stood on her toes.

"He can't be all bad."

Pamila silenced Vader's reply with a kiss. He couldn't stop himself from moaning. After a while, he felt Pamila steer him toward the bed. He let her, curious about what she intended. She sat him down on the edge, swiftly moving to straddle his lap.

Her knees bumped against his Lightsaber. Vader was about to detach it, but Pamila beat him to it. She unhooked it from his belt and examined it. Then, without a care, she tossed it over her shoulder.

"You won't be needing that."

Vader gulped. Pamila tossing aside his weapon was very attractive. The blood in his body was unbearably hot. He opened his mouth, but Pamila placed a finger on his lips.

"Hush now. I'll do the talking," Pamila pushed on his chest, forcing him to lay back on the mattress. She scraped her nails down his torso while she softly rubbed herself against him. One of her hands then hovered above the fold that kept her towel in place. Her fingers touched it, teasing Vader with the thought of ripping it off her body.

"Anything, you say?" Pamila cooed to the Sith Lord at her mercy. "Shall we test that?"

… … … … … …

 **Present Day: The Emperor's Senatorial Office**

Tarkin slammed his fist on Palpatine's desk, spilling some water from the Emperor's glass, "You can't do this! How can you allow that innocent young woman to marry a monster such as Vader?"

Palpatine glanced down at the water droplets on his desk. Instead of anger, he was filled with a sense of satisfaction. The Grand Moff burst into his private office in a frenzy, unable to come to terms with the situation. The thought of Pamila becoming Vader's wife was driving the poor governor over the edge. The fact that Tarkin deemed Vader a monster made Palpatine smile.

"A monster?" Palpatine sneered at Tarkin as he flicked the water away. "Perhaps, but answer me this: Who would Pamila consider to be more of a monster? The man who risked everything to save her or the man who set her up to be tortured? All in an attempt to spite another, making her his submissive leman."

Tarkin's face became ghostly white. His jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide. Palpatine smiled, relishing Tarkin's fear. It was intoxicating.

"H-how did you know?" Tarkin whispered, afraid of the wrath that may come.

Palpatine waved his hand dismissal, "It matters not. There will be no punishment for your actions. All you must do is accept that Pamila has chosen Lord Vader to be her husband. That is all. Be loyal and do not question my motives again."

Tarkin's well-defined jaw clenched. Palpatine could see the muscles on his face move in frustration, gulping down whatever retort or smart remark came to his mind. Tarkin then bowed his head in acceptance.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

At this point, the HoloProjector on Palpatine's desk sprung to life. A small version of Mas Amedda looked perturbed

"Forgive the intrusion, my Emperor, but Mon Mothma is here. She is quite insistent that she speak with you about the new Refugee Relief bill."

"Very well," Palpatine responded with rolled eyes. "I will meet with her in the Throne Room."

The Emperor killed the transmission and rose from his chair. As he took a hold of his walking stick, he glanced at Tarkin.

"Remain here until I return. I have some concerns about the Weapon I wish to discuss."

The Grand Moff bowed slightly at the waist, "Of course."

… … … … …

The doors closed behind the Emperor and his Royal Guards, leaving Tarkin all alone in his office. The governor began to meander around the room, paying close attention to the seems of the walls. To his surprise, he could not detect any surveillance devices in the Emperor's office. In some ways, this made sense. Palpatine would not risk those devices being compromised and having his enemies spy on him. On the other hand, did the old fool think himself so impervious to harm that he would disregard the protection of surveillance? Tarkin shook his head.

 _His arrogance shall be my victory._

Tarkin turned to look at the Emperor's desk. More specifically, the full glass of water that was left carelessly upon it. At any other time, Tarkin would have been flattered that the Emperor trusted him enough to leave him alone in his private office with his drink so thoughtlessly forgotten.

But now the Emperor betrayed Tarkin, giving Pamila over to that brute. Besides, he knew too much about Tarkin's betrayal. The Grand Moff couldn't leave any loose ends. Not even the Emperor was exempt.

Carefully slipping a hand into his trousers' pocket, Tarkin grabbed hold of a small vile. He appraised it, noting that the dark green liquid was borderline cliché for a poison. Odorless, tasteless, and dissolves perfectly in water; this poison would kill the Emperor slowly and painfully after one dose. It would not show on any blood test, simply looking like the old man contracted a horrible illness, unable to fight it due to his advanced age.

Tarkin double checked the room, making sure he was free from prying eyes. Then with a renewed sense of power, he approached the Emperor's desk. Standing behind it, he silently unsealed the vile and poured its contents into the water glass. The poison hissed as it hit the water. Tarkin watched as the green liquid looked like a cloud in the water before it disappeared entirely. He didn't even have to stir the water; the poison was just that adept at being a silent killer.

Tarkin moved away from his crime scene, smugly sitting on the Emperor's sofas. He chuckled to himself as he put the vile back in his pocket, unable to silence his maniacal laughter.

"Long live the Emperor


	5. Chapter 4

**_Warning: This chapter is an example of why this story is rated M. Mature readers only._**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Present Day: Imperial Palace**

Pamila didn't know what to expect when she walked out of the bathroom. She was on pins and needles after conversing with Padme. Hearing about Vader/Anakin, his past, and the children he didn't know about got Pamila riled up and confused.

Then the realization that she was a newly engaged woman sucker punched her. She never thought anyone would want her to be their wife. All her life, she thought she was destined to be single, slowly morphing into a crazy cat lady. When all her friends got asked to homecoming or prom, Pamila stayed up at home with a tub of cookie dough watching _The Princess Bride_ for the millionth time.

And then a year later, she would be getting electroshock therapy at a mental institute in Texas…So yeah, she never expected to be a person someone wanted to come home to.

Leaving the bathroom, she suppressed a gasp when she saw Vader shirtless. Yes, his skin was extremely scarred and pale, but the sight of his muscular form made Pamila's core warm. Perhaps his mechanical arms would've turned off other women, but Pamila thought it just added to his warrior mystique.

He had been so gentle with her, letting her take the reins and call the shots. She knew he was just being kind to her, knowing he could take control at any moment. Pamila played along. She tried to act confident and sexy, but it was a stretch.

Now the foreplay was coming to an end. Pamila straddled Vader and froze. She didn't know what to do next.

 _Oh god, why am I so bad at this? Don't freak out! Just be calm and sexy! Got it? Calm and sexy._

Pamila looked down at her future husband. His eyes were still soft blue, but they were filled with a feral glint, examining every detail of her body. He traced the back of her thighs with his metal fingers, making her release a breathy moan. His hands trailed up her hips, moving towards the fold that kept her towel secured. He slipped a finger under the fabric to undo it, but Pamila grabbed his wrist before anything happened. She placed his rebellious hand on her hip, making disapproving mouth sounds.

"Oh no darling, you've got to earn it." She cooed, unsure of where she found the courage to speak that way.

Vader growled. Not an aggressive growl, but a playful one laced with lust. Pamila could tell he was frustrated, but enjoying it. She rubbed against him to tease him. His head rolled back on the mattress.

"As you wish," he groaned beneath her. Vader took hold of her hips and yanked her up his body. Soon, she straddled his face. She could feel his breath on her thigh.

"Oh!" she gasped, any confidence she possessed melted away. Was he really going to do what she thought he was going to do? From her limited experience and from what her friends talked about, men always seemed very eager to _take_ pleasure from their women, but very few really wanted to _give_ any in return. The thought of the mighty warrior willing to pleasure her made Pamila moist.

However, she was very nervous. What if he didn't like it? Would he think she was disgusting? What if…

Vader traced his tongue up her pink folds.

Pamila clutched the sheets in sheer surprise and pleasure, "Oh god!"

She felt Vader's body rumble as he chuckled. He licked her little bundle of nerves. As he did, the strength in Pamila's spine failed. She leaned back, laying her body on his torso while she still crouched over his face. Pamila tried to push up with her knees so she wasn't crushing him, but when she did, he pulled her back down.

His tongue continued its gentle assault on her sacred space. He would lick her clit in wonderfully perfect circles before sucking it between his lips. Waves of heat traveled up Pamila's body, making her back arch in pure bliss.

"Oh…Please…Oh, Vader…please," Pamila moaned to the ceiling. She didn't know what she was begging for. Did she want more? Did she want him to stop? Or perhaps she wanted him to push her into the mattress and make her beg for mercy?

In truth, she wanted each and everyone of those things simultaneously.

Vader paused for a moment and scooted her hips forward. She thought he was done, but instead, he lapped at her now soaking flower. At first, he was slow and gentle, but soon his licks grew fiercer as he pushed his tongue into her entrance.

Pamila never understood how in romantic movies, the couple would be moaning, swearing, and covered in sweat during their lovemaking. No one ever made her act with such wild abandon. She thought it was all just a sham to sell tickets.

Oh, how Vader's skilled tongue was proving her wrong with each stroke! Her breath rivaled Vader's as she writhed happily in his grip. The more his tongue plunged into her, the more she moaned random sounds and profanities to the sky. His mouth was cool, contrasting nicely with the heat of her core, making the electricity pulsing through her nerves even stronger. She gripped the sheets like a vice, threatening to rip holes in them.

A feeling built inside of Pamila. A feeling she never felt before. She could feel her womb tighten and pulse, threatening to explode. Her back went rigid as the heat inside of her became unbearable.

"Vader…Vader…Oh…I love you."

With a few more greedy strokes of his tongue inside her flower, Pamila felt her insides convulse in a giant explosion of heat and ecstasy. Her spine arched completely and she released a pleasure-filled scream, not caring who heard.

Vader's tongue stopped its movements only after Pamila was satisfied. She never felt so relaxed in all her life. It felt like she was floating above her own body. Each muscle felt extremely light and unburdened, She barely noticed Vader moving her to lie on the bed, her body's strength equaling a rag doll's.

Pamila felt a familiar weight upon her. Her drowsy eyelids opened to see Vader staring down at her. He seemed proud of his work, but also concerned that he may have hurt her.

Pamila smiled at him to let him know she was more than okay, probably looking like a drunken idiot. She could feel his fingers caressing her cheek. She touched his cheek before the muscles in her arm gave out, collapsing back on the bed.

Vader smiled at her completely blissful state. He bent down and kissed the hollow of her throat before he spoke.

"So, my sweet Lady Vader, have I earned my reward?" He purred with a sly smile.

Pamila giggled, "Oh yes, you definitely have."

She felt his metal fingers unwrap her towel. As he peeled back the fabric, the Dark Lord groaned. Pamila smiled. She closed her eyes, resigning herself to whatever happened next. Rough or gentle, fast or slow, good or bad; Pamila would accept whatever Vader wanted. She knew Vader was a man and after all he just did for her, she was more than willing to submit to his desires.

She felt his hands cup her breasts. He soon gave them gentle kisses, taking on of the nipples in his mouth. At first, he was tender, but soon his sucks became demanding. Pamila placed a tired hand on the back of his head, feeling like a mother suckling a newborn.

He gave the other side the same treatment before he stopped. Pamila thought he would make love to her, preparing her body for any sudden penetration. To her surprise, he moved to lie down next to her. He pulled her to him, her head resting on his bare chest. She placed her hand on his abdomen, trailing it downward. He was clearly aroused. She was afraid his codpiece may rip from the strain.

Pamila figured it was her turn to give him pleasure, which she was happy to do. However, when she tried to slide her hand into his pants, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up at him questioningly as he placed her hand on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place, "Today is not for me, my love."

Pamila twisted in his grasp, turning to look at him, "But I thought you wanted…"

"Oh, I want," Vader chuckled. "But I did not do all that just for you to give me the same treatment. I wanted to show you that I love you and how grateful I am that you have not given up on me."

Pamila smiled, "You really are like no other man."

Vader wrapped a leg around her and flipped her onto her back. She squeaked as he rolled on top of her. His hand took a hold of her jaw. Gentle enough not to hurt, but firm enough to get her attention.

"Don't be fooled," Vader growled. "The time will come when I demand your body over and over again. I will push you to the point where all you can remember is my name and the phrase 'please master'. Soon you will give me your mouth while you silently beg me to ease the ache between your legs."

Vader paused, brushing some hair out of Pamila's mouth. He then kissed her forehead, "Then some nights will be like this. Me at your mercy, completely amazed that an angel like you ever chose to be tarnished by a monster like me. You will make me beg for your forgiveness as you abuse your power over me. And I expect you to enjoy every moment of it because I know _I_ will."

Pamila gulped before she smiled, "So when do we start?"

 ** _*Sips some ice cold water*_**

 ** _Well, that just happened! This was the first love scene I have ever written, so I am sorry if it was terrible :P However, I think Pamila enjoyed herself. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't further the story, but some people messaged me saying they wanted to see some more intimate moments between Pamila and Vader. Who am I to deny the people who put up with my crappy writing? ;)_**

 ** _Have an awesome day! Fav, follow, and review if you like what you saw ;)_**


	6. Deserved Update

Hey, guys & gals...this is a well a deserved update for all of you. As you can tell, I haven't updated in awhile. For that, I apologize and you may still have to wait a little longer. I work 3 jobs and am a student. When I wrote "Vulnerable", I was just a student with no job, so time was more plentiful. Plus then I was going through a rough emotional time & writing that story helped me process it.

Now, any leisure time is scant at best & my emotional state is balanced (knock on wood). So, I'm just writing this to let all you kind & patient readers know that I plan to continue my stories, I'm just figuring out a way to clone myself or grow 4 more arms :P

Thank you! Have a wonderful day or night or whatever you want ;)


End file.
